Love in the Time of Plague
| image = File:Rdr_love_plague.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Beecher's Hope | end = Beecher's Hope | chapter = Undead Nightmare | giver = None | location = Great Plains, West Elizabeth | rewards = Cattleman Revolver Double-barreled Shotgun Lasso | previous = None | next = Undead Nightmare mission "Curious Tales from Blackwater" }} is the first mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Marston returns home on a stormy night with an uneasy feeling he can't quite put his finger on. John then inquires about Uncle's whereabouts, but Abigail was under the impression that John and Uncle had been together. She tries to assuage John's apprehension by making light of the situation and reminding John that Uncle can take care of himself. This does not, however, set John's mind at ease, and the family has dinner without Uncle. After supper, John asks Jack about the book he's been reading. According to Jack, it's a book about monsters and he begins to relate a story of the ancient Aztecs and a plague-causing curse. Abigail dismisses it as nonsense, and everyone goes to bed. Later that night, when the moon is full, John and Abigail are awoken by Uncle coming into their bedroom. Uncle is covered in blood, sneering and growling. The old man makes a bee-line for John, who grabs him by the throat and beats him over the head with a nearby lamp. Despite only wearing his Union Suit, Marston goes to fetch his gun. Meanwhile, Uncle revives and chases Abigail out of the house. He has already bitten her when John arrives with his gun. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission the player must: *Put Uncle out of his misery. *Lasso and hogtie Abigail. *Lasso and Hogtie Jack. *Lasso and Hogtie your family. *Ride to Blackwater to find survivors. Mission Details Be sure to shoot Uncle in the head as body shots will not kill him. Abigail and Jack are easily subdued with the lasso and the player should have no issues with them. After the cutscene ends, the player should head to Blackwater. The player might also consider saving the game in the loft of the barn. Although if the player chooses not to go to Blackwater, they can travel around to different places in relative safety, as there are no zombies, animal or human, to bother the player until you get to Blackwater, as entering Blackwater for the first time is basically a tutorial on how to deal with the undead, and throwing zombies at you before then would negate the need for the Blackwater tutorial texts, meaning you can get any Herbs in West Elizabeth without the undead to bother the player. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Abandons Abigail after she is attacked. *Assaults Abigail or Jack. *Leaves Beecher's Hope without securing Abigail and Jack or without killing Uncle. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Cowboy Outfit *Mexican Poncho *Duster Coat *Rancher Outfit *Union Suit *Double-barreled Shotgun *Cattleman Revolver *Lasso Trivia *The mission name is a reference to the novel Love in the Time of Cholera. *In the beginning cutscene, an Undead Cougar can be seen stalking about outside the fence of Beecher's Hope as John drives the wagon into the ranch. *When John goes after Abigail, Jack can be seen in the background chasing Rufus. *When the player is instructed to hogtie Abigail, if the player runs too close to Jack, the player will get a new objective; Lasso and Hogtie your family. *When John first enters the house, he says to Abigail that he is hungry, and she goes off to make the family a meal. However, she walks off to the left towards Jack's room instead of right towards the kitchen. Also, they are never shown eating dinner; Abigail goes into the "kitchen", John and Jack have a conversation about the book he's reading, and Abigail states it's time for bed. *The bolter John shoots during the last cutscene is not being considered dead by the game and therefore he cannot be looted. If John shoots him again after the cutscene he'll grunt indicating his death and become lootable. *During the opening cutscene, the back door appears to have already been boarded up. This is most likely an oversight from the developers as the Marston family wouldn't know that the dead have risen until Undead Uncle appears. Glitches/Errors *If a cheat is activated that gives Marston a set of guns after killing Uncle and being tasked with hogtying Jack and Abigail, Marston will be able to shoot at Jack and Abigail without causing any damage to them. *When the shot of Abigail and John in the bed apears, the model of the sheets may show up as the pre-load model. Gallery Pantalla un35.png rdr_love_plague01.jpg rdr_love_plague02.jpg rdr_love_plague03.jpg File:Rdr_undead_uncle.jpg rdr_love_plague04.jpg rdr_love_plague11.jpg rdr_love_plague10.jpg File:Rdr_uncle_pursues_abigail.jpg rdr_love_plague05.jpg File:Rdr_undead_abigail_marston.jpg rdr_love_plague12.jpg rdr_love_plague06.jpg rdr_love_plague07.jpg rdr_love_plague13.jpg rdr_love_plague08.jpg rdr_love_plague09.jpg Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission will contribute to acquiring the following Trophies/Achievements: Related Content es:Amor en tiempos de peste Category:Undead Nightmare Missions